


Childish Fears

by CassielWhorechester



Category: Creepypasta - Fandom
Genre: Creepy, Creepypasta, Original Creepypasta, Spooky, chilling, kinda??, scary story, the things you see out of the corner of your eyes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-16
Updated: 2015-07-16
Packaged: 2018-04-09 16:35:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4356443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CassielWhorechester/pseuds/CassielWhorechester
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A short story to remind you of childish fears</p>
            </blockquote>





	Childish Fears

Have you ever experienced the feeling of the hairs on the back of your neck or on your arms stand up and you get a weird chill down your spine? Or your stomach gets all tense and you feel eyes sizing you up. Like something is watching your every move? Then you think to yourself, “There's nothing there I'm just being stupid.” and you go about your business trying to ignore the shadows that crowd your peripherals for only a moment. What if you weren't being stupid? What if something really was watching you? Something out of sight. Something right out of your line of vision. Maybe it’s something just above you. Maybe it's something that we simply can't see due to our senses being too dull. Due to our minds not wanting to see it after a lifetime of thinking of it as a childish and irrational fear.  
Perhaps whatever it is watches you from inside the cupboards in your kitchen. It watches you from the drain in your sink and in your shower. Moving through the pipes and collecting whatever little bits of you that fall down there.Perhaps children aren’t lying when they say there is something in their closet. Maybe they can see these things because they haven’t been desensitized to believing that monsters under the bed arent real. Perhaps there is Something you can’t see because your brain doesn’t want you to see it. You don’t want to see something lurking in the corner of the laundry room or peeking it’s head out of that closet in the hallway. You don’t want to see whatever it is that’s following you around your house when the sun goes down because home is supposed to be safe.  
So maybe you don’t want to see it...but you do. You look right at it in it’s hiding place and ignore it. Repeating to yourself that you are being stupid. You invade the home it’s made in your cupboards when you reach for something. Maybe it’s best not to think about it… just go about your day and...and try to ignore those little shadows you think you see out of the corner of your eye. You’re just being childish.  
....right?


End file.
